Track-type machines are used in a wide variety of environments for a great many different tasks. The use of ground engaging tracks rather than wheels tends to impart better traction and durability. Construction, road building, forestry, mining, and landfills are common examples of track-type machine service environments. As will be familiar to many, machines used in such environments are commonly tasked with digging, distributing, compacting, and otherwise interacting with loose materials. As a result track-type machines, and notably track-type tractors, often drive over and/or push through piles of loose material which can intrude into and/or be pushed on top of the track systems While track systems are typically ruggedly constructed to withstand the harsh conditions often encountered, engineers have recognized for many years that addressing the intrusion of debris into and among components of a track system in a track-type machine can extend service life. Rocks making their way between rotating components of a track system in the track chain itself are one example where mechanical stress and wear on track system components occurs. Idler recoil mechanisms are often used in ground engaging track systems to enable rocks and the like to pass through the track or be crushed without unduly stressing the components. In other instances, relatively soft material such as mud can become packed into components of the track system and have various deleterious consequences. Various strategies are known in which track chain and/or idlers and sprockets are shaped such that mud, etc., can be pushed out from among the track system components by way of track operation. Striker bars and the like have also been routinely mounted to track systems in an attempt to knock off debris stuck to the track. There is, however, ample room for improvement, as manual track cleaning is still often necessary, and tends to be quite labor intensive.